


Going Away

by mukario



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukario/pseuds/mukario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request. "29 France x uk"<br/>29. going away to war au<br/>(reuploaded from Tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anonymous on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=anonymous+on+Tumblr).



“No, I won’t allow it!”

Arthur leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. He glared up at the Frenchman before him.

“You don’t really have a say,” Francis sighed, “ _I_  don’t even have a say. I’m being forced to go fight the war in America. There’s nothing I can do.”

Arthur couldn’t find any words to say. He exhaled loudly.

“I don’t want to go,” Francis continued, sitting on the couch across from Arthur’s chair. “I mean, the uniforms are ugly!”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Of course,  _that’s_  what you’d be worried about.”

“Well, what are you worried about?”

“I-” Arthur stopped in his tracks.

“You…?”

He looked around the room, everywhere but Francis’ face. He couldn’t bear to look at him.

“If you have something to say,” Francis said, “you might as well say it before I leave. There’s a chance I won’t come back, you know.”

“I know that!” Arthur exclaimed, slamming his fist on the coffee table beside him. “I just…”

“Spit it out.”

“I just…” Arthur took a deep breath. “I care about you, alright? I don’t want you to go over to America and never come home. I’m worried about you, okay? That’s why I don’t want you to go.”

Francis was silent for a moment. He then started to chuckle.

“What’s so funny?” The blush on Arthur’s cheeks darkened slightly.

“Oh, nothing, nothing,” Francis waved his hand in the air. “I was just expecting a different answer. Not one like  _that_.”

“A-And what was wrong with my answer?!”

“Nothing, mon chéri,” Francis wiped the corner of his eye. “It was just unnexpected. I  _never_ expected you to confess your love to me, I thought  _I’d_  have to do it first!”

“You frog-” Arthur began angrily, before Francis’ words sank in. “Wait, you mean-”

“Oui,” Francis stood up and walked over to Arthur’s chair. He bent down to his height and placed a quick kiss on his forehead. “Je t'aime, mon amour.”

“Y-You dick,” Arthur muttered. He grabbed hold of Francis’ tie and pulled him back to him. “I love you too.”

And they kissed like it was the last time they’d ever see each other.


End file.
